5 AM At Pinky's: The Present
by Silicio
Summary: Sunset se enfrenta a un turno nocturno como guardia de seguridad en "Pinky's Armony Pizza"


Inspirado del vídeo de Crazy Boris Productions Five Nights At Freddy's Troll Palace y del vídeo de Piemations 5 AM At Freddy's

* * *

5 AM At Pinky's: The Present

Sunset veía las cámaras con un rostro inexpresivo, buscando a las animatronicos atracciones de aquel establecimiento, se posó en la cámara y observo como Fluttershy la veía moviendo el cuello erráticamente y con los ojos negros con pupilas blancas, quito la cámara, salto de la silla y cerró la puerta presionando el botón rojo. Volvió a su silla y miro al cristal, donde estaba mirándola Fluttershy con un rostro serio.

Miro las cámaras de nuevo, Dashie seguía en su sitio y Pinky se había movido a los baños, lo sabía debido a que unos puntos blancos miraban fijamente a la cámara. Dejo la cámara y vio el cristal, sorprendiéndose por unos segundos, pues Jackie acompañaba a Fluttershy, mirándola con seriedad. Sunset mantuvo su rostro impasible y sereno, volvió a las cámaras y comprobó la cocina, la cual solo tenía audio, se escuchaban ruidos de cacerolas y platos moviéndose, lo cual significaba que Pinky estaba en la cocina. Bajo el dispositivo y vio el cristal, donde vio a Jackie y Fluttershy mirándola alegremente, la primera sosteniendo una caja que tenía escrito la palabra ¡Pizza! y la segunda su cupcake.

Sunset con una sonrisa bajo de su asiento y extendió el casco izquierdo para abrir la puerta, a punto de tocarlo se detuvo y volvió su mirada a las dos animatronicos, sospechando y alzando una ceja. Vio el interruptor y luego a las animatronicos, luego extendió el casco de nuevo sin dejar de ver a las animatronicos y noto como los ojos de estas se desviaban a donde iba su casco. Sonrió victoriosa y presumida, alejando el casco del botón y viendo como los rostros de la pegaso y la pony terrestre se transformaban en molestia y frustración.

Se volvió a sentar en su puesto y miro una vez a las animatronicos, sonriendo con superioridad, luego desvió su vista al dispositivo y vio las cámaras, fue pasando hasta llegar a la de Dashie y se pudo ver como en cámara lenta su rostro pasaba de una sonrisa altiva a una nerviosa, al ver que la caverna pirata tenía las cortinas abiertas y estaba vacía, con el cartel al frente que ponía "Soy Yo". Luego su rostro adopto un gesto mortificado y asustado. Salto de la silla.

Dashie corría por el pasillo a toda velocidad, había esperado pacientemente a que Sunset se descuidara para atacar. Sunset llego y lanzo su casco para cerrar la puerta, pero este fallo y pego arriba del botón, intento frenéticamente tres veces con la adrenalina al máximo, y pego en la izquierda, derecha y abajo del interruptor. Dashie ya tenía su garfio preparado para atravesar el cráneo de Sunset, sin embargo esta logro cerrar la puerta al centímetro. Dashie se chocó con la puerta metálica, estampándose el rostro contra la estructura.

Sunset se mofo del hecho a carcajadas, tanto que cerró los ojos y se tomó el estómago con el casco, intentando no reír. Se sentó y se siguió riendo, pero de pronto la habitación quedo totalmente oscura, seguida de la apertura de ambas puertas. Sunset se paralizo y cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizo al máximo, mientras un sudor frió recorría su pelaje. Pronto escucho pasos fuera de su oficina, específicamente en la puerta izquierda. El silencio se instauro de nuevo, pero pronto fue callado con una canción algo escalofriante, Sunset observo los ojos azules parpadeantes de Pinky clavada en su persona, el brillo que estos desprendían alumbraba tenuemente la sonrisa.

Sintió entonces un casco en su hombro, con su linterna alumbro a su costado y vio a Rarity sonriendo, sosteniendo una caja… la misma caja que Jackie tenía antes. Aterrorizada, le reza a Celestia que la salve, Pinky sonreía malvadamente y Rarity macabramente. Sunset cerró los ojos esperando el inminente final… que nunca llego, abrió los ojos lentamente esperando algún susto, pero solo vio oscuridad. Enciende su linterna y alumbra el sitio, ve que no hay ningún animatronico, sonríe aliviada y salta de la silla, ve su reloj, las 6:01 AM.

Sale al pasillo con confianza y se dirige a la sala principal, iluminando todo el camino para no tropezarse, al llegar ve el escenario donde están Pinky, Jackie y Fluttershy. A su lado esta Dashie, se dirige a la sala de repuestos y consigue a Rarity, abre la puerta al sótano y baja las escaleras, enciende el generador de vuelta y después sube.

Llega a la salida pero entonces se detiene, medita un poco y luego se da media vuelta, sonriendo traviesa. Se pone un gorro de cumpleaños y empieza a bailar por todo el lugar, llega al escenario y comienza a hacer gestos tontos con su rostro, como sacar la lengua mirando a Pinky. Luego con un marcador dibuja unos corazones en Jackie y en su guitarra y por ultimo le quita el cupcake a Fluttershy.

Se dirige a la sala de repuestos y ve a Rarity, la toma con su magia y la zarandea, divertida, sale de ahí y se dirige a su oficina, pero se para en el escenario de Dashie, se pone junto a esta y se toma una foto con su cámara fotográfica, Dashie en la foto sale observando a la cámara y sonriendo. Cuando va a llegar a su oficina ve un reloj en la pared, que marca las 5:56 AM. Con miedo toca su reloj, que marca las 6:06 AM… al tocarlo hubo una pequeña estática y se mostró por unos segundos que eran las 5:56 AM, luego se apagó. Con el rostro pálido e incrédulo Sunset mira al escenario y nota que las tres animatronicos la miran fijamente, sonriendo de forma escalofriante. Dashie desde su cueva pirata le sonreía astuta y Rarity asomaba la cabeza desde la sala de repuestos. Retrocede un paso pero siente que choca con algo, con pavor da media vuelta y descubre a Twily observándola con una sonrisa macabra, luego se le lanzo encima, Sunset cerró los ojos y puso los cascos al frente.

* * *

Sunset despierta en su asiento con pánico, respingándose. Se lleva un casco al corazón del susto que sufrió, reviso su reloj y noto que eran las 5:15 AM, 45 minutos para que su turno se terminara. Vio el dispositivo de cámaras, y noto que le quedaba 20% de la energía. Se relajó y bajo el dispositivo, al hacerlo vislumbro una caja que tenía escrito la palabra ¡Pizza! Junto con una imagen alusiva a esta. Su respiración se cortó y sus pupilas se dilataron. Sintió un casco apoyándose en su hombro… un casco morado.


End file.
